A Tempting Love
by Twilight-lover-Bby
Summary: Rose and Dimitris life had been going good to good something is bound to happen right? will rose and Dimitri be
1. Life At Court

Dimitris pov

My life at court had changed drastically from life at St.Vladamires here me and rose didn't have to hide as much. It was still frowned upon yes but Lisa being the queen approved and that was all that really mattered. "THEY COME FIRST" has been ingrained into our minds sense birth it was our job to protect the moroi mine and roses being Lisa. Being the queen she had allowed rose to be here near guard and me her far guard it was easier than not being together. We were together at all times. Lisa had two other guards as well to make it easier on rose and I giving us a break from the constant watch. We did two twelve hour shifts and our shift was just ending as Marcus and Joshua came to relieve me and Rose I seen Rose reach over and pull Lisa into a tight hug.

I walked up to Rose holding my hand out for her to take and smile when she gladly does. Rose and I normally guard durring the day so we have all night alone together. I smiled at the thought of holding my Roza again. The first few months back were harder than I had ever thought possible. The memories of my time as a strigoi haunted my waking days and gave me terrible night terrors. I looked into my Roza's eyes and see the understanding in her eyes. My whole world was standing next to me. She had hunted and saved me with the help of Lisa I owed my life to the both of them. Rose had spent months and months hunting for me killing numerous strigoi in the process. My love had met my family durring that time away and they constantly asked about her. Sonya had returned to court with Mikhail and had married soon after as we walk past they say thank you again to Rose for making their dreams come true. My Roza was a god send not only to me but to many others as well. I took my keys out of my pocket opening the door to the tiny apartment me and Rose shared at court the smell of old books mixed with a scent uniqley Roses assaults my nose.

I smile as we walk in and pull off my duster. Clad in a black shirt that hugs my chest and black pants with a pair of black leather boots. I start stripping my shirt off and walk into the kitchen to see what I could make for my Roza. I take out all the ingredients for roses favorite russian dish and put it in the oven a smile on my face. My mother had made a few different meals for rose while she was there and she loved every one of them . Being off duty I grabbed a bottle of wine and set it on the table as she left to shower with a quick be right back to me.

I sat on the couch grabbing the old western novel I was reading as soft calming music was heard from the bathroom a smile graced my lips as I listened to the melodic voice I knew to be Roses. As I sat there thinking of all I had accomplished in the years sense graduating. I seen Rose walk back out in a tight fitting tank and pair of boy shorts. She laughed at my expression. "Close your mouth damika or you will catch flies" I laughed and stood taking three long strides and reached roses retreating form and snake my arms around her waist. "That wasn't very nice my Roza. You tempt me so." I chuckle as she takes a sharp intake of breath as I spin her around crashing my lips to hers my arms wrapping around her. I loved my dear Roza with all my heart. She was the reason I had came back at all. She was my salvation. I could see the love in her eyes as I gazed in admiration. The timer went off on the stove and I could see roses surprise as I set it on the table. Normally rose would be the one to cook it all but I wanted tonight to be special. We had been together officially a year now. I seen her eyes water as the smile spreads across her face. I open the wine pouring to glasses as I fill both plates to the brim. I pulled out roses seat for her and pushed it in after she had sat down handing her a glass. She was technically not old enough to drink yet by human standards but then again we aren't in the human world at court. The apartment was a true surprise Lisa and Christian had given us for our 6 month anniversary Rose was already practically living with me at that point so Lisa thought we would need the space.


	2. Love And Roses

Roses pov

Court still wasn't my favorite place to be. But now I wasn't a student at Saint Vladamires. I was part of Lisa's guard. There was rarely times that her and I weren't practically attached at the hip. That's one thing that had never changed for us. We were still best friends. Only difference is she is Queen now. And she made it okay for Damitri and I to be together. Yes of course we focused on the "They Come First." Mantra that was ingrained in us since birth. But when Lisa was tucked away with Christian. Damitri and I didn't have to hide. Of course Lisa had more than just Damitri and I keeping our eyes on her. It made it easier when you broke the work in shifts. Of course if Lisa needed me. She knew how to find me. After standing, watching Lisa like a hawk. It was nice to be relieved. I hugged Lisa and reminded her that she if she needed me she knew how to get a hold of me. Of course she smiled and slipped off to her chambers. I turned to Damitri. A smirk on my lips as I took his callused hand in mine. The thought of being with him all night made me smile. I knew most of the past months were hard on him. I leaned against his arm as we walked. Still at night some times he would remember his time as a Stragoi and would wake in a cold sweat. One day I would help him forget. I looked up in his eyes as we made small talk through the halls as we walked. I still saw the haunted memories there. Those months were hell for me too. I earned many marks those months, hunting for him. Of course once he was found, Lisa helped bring him back to me, to the court. I can't say that my time hunting for him was spent all bad. I did meet his family, one that I hoped would be my family one day. I bit my bottom lip at that thought. I smiled and winked at Sonya and Mikhail as we passed. I was happy for them. I leaned against the wall as Damitri opened the door to our small shared apartment here at court. As he opened the door, I could smell his books, his scent and some faint hints of mine.

As we walk in, I pull off my leather jacket, tossing it on the rack. Tugging my hair down from being pulled up. Hiding the marks on the back of my neck. Toeing off my black motorcycle boots by the door. I stood by the kitchen door and leaned my hip against the door jam. Watching as he pulled out all the ingredients of one of his mother's meals. Watching as he grabbed a bottle of wine. I smiled. "I'll be right back. Gonna grab a shower." I glanced over my shoulder at him as I headed down the hall to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me as I turned on the radio as I I turned on the water, letting it heat up before stripping off my black skinny jeans and black curve hugging tank. Slipping in the shower.I soaped up my hair as I sang along with some random song on the radio. I finished my shower. Turning off the water and got out of the shower. Drying off before slipping off to the bedroom to get dressed. Tugging on a pair of boy shorts and a tight tank top, after lathering up in my favorite lotion. My hair damp from my shower as I padded bare foot out to the kitchen. The look on his face as he looked up from his book. Had me laughing. He reminded me of the lovesick wolf from the old cartoons. I couldn't help, but hold my hands out as I back pedaled towards the kitchen. "Don't even think about it, Damika." Of course I was laughing as I said that. I watched as he took the three strides to reach me. As I felt his strong arms snake around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun me around. "Now now Damika, you know I only tease for a bit." As he crushed his lips to mine. I groaned and kissed him back. I loved my Damika more than my own life. Which some would say is dangerous giving what our job is. I could see his love in his eyes. I went to kiss him again as the timer went off. At first I was confused. He never cooks it's normally me. A small pout formed on my lips as his arms slipped from around me. When he opened the oven and the smell filled our apartment. I almost groaned, my mouth watering. I knew him and I were together officially a year now. And I couldn't be happier. He was pulling out all the stops. I sat down in the chair he had pulled out. Almost giggling as he pushed it in. I took the offered glass of wine. And took a small sip. I knew by human standards I wasn't old enough to drink. But we were rarely in the human world much anymore, mostly here at court. Lisa and Christian gave us this apartment we now sat in about six months ago. But really we had practically been living together before then. As he sat down, I served up dinner. As he sat across from me. I smiled. "We've been together a year now, Damika. Does it feel like that?" I started to think about everything we had been through.


	3. Relaxation

Dimtri pov

After dinner I pushed my Roza into the living room a sexy smirk on my lips. I smiled at her. "You stay here Roza I will be in, in a moment relax enjoy yourself" I knew my Roza would be my happily ever after. Sure I had some reservations about dhampire marriages. He'll a relationship between dhampires was practically unheard of moroi men usually ended up with a female guardian. And moroi females with male dhampires, and moroi if they were royals. With me though I can't see myself without my beautiful Roza. A smile graced my lips as I thought of her. Her smile brightens my day every morning. Her hair cascades down her back like a waterfall. I had told her once long not to cut it. She hasn't sense then. I told her to wear it up on duty to show of her molnija marks that was tattooed all over her back.her hundreds if not thousands of strigoi that she had slain in the last few years sense the academy. Nothing they tought compared to the feeling of getting your first strigoi kill. The faces that haunt your every waking moment with their red rimmed eyes and pale flesh they look like ordinary albino people. They are the scum of the earth the killers you would read every day in the newspapers. Strigoi numbers have increased exponentially in the past few years of Lisa's rule. Of course she didn't have any control over that. Guards are graduating early to protect against the ever growing number of the soulless creatures lurking in the dark.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and turn to enter the living room were my Roza sat and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her. I heard her honey like voice whisper "come dimika" she lead me into the bedroom by the hand as my fingers intertwine with hers we make it to the bedroom fairly quickly as I push the door open before you have a chance to step to far in the room I kick the door shut and press my body into hers against the door. I felt her legs wrap around my waist as I kiss you deeply slipping my tounge across your lips softly asking no begging for access. When she grants me the access i so desperately seek I close my eyes a soft moan escaping my lips as I carry you across the room throwing her on the bed I crawl up her body pressing gentle kisses up her calf and thighs. I followed the path of my kisses with feather light touches of my fingers. I smiled at her loving my Roza so at ease so carefree these were the moments we lived for. A smile graces her lips as I pull her shorts and panties down. I smile and push my pants off rolling my body up yours. I can see your desire clear in your eyes. I enter her swiftly feeling complete once again. After we were both spent I laid my head back my Rozas head resting on my chest her diners tracing small patterns on my stomach eyes far away. "Roza are you alright?" My eyes pull together as I lift a brow inquiringly. "Dimika have you ever thought of having a family you know kids and all that?" My breathing hitched at her question. Sure we had been going out for a while and we both knew we would be each other's forever but we had never had this come up in conversation. I knew my life was finally starting to come together. Life was getting better. Quieter. Almost to quiet like a whisper.like something bad was going to happen something big I just don't know when. "Roza if you were to get pregnant you wouldn't be allowed to guard Lisa anymore and I know you don't want that yet" I reminded her. I never had thought about children if I was being honest. I didn't mind the idea of a few miniature roses running around. Coming home to the coos of a baby. I set my face into the mask I only use when guarding as I thought over my roses question. Dhampires cannot procreate with each other which would mean she would have to be with a moroi. I'm betting Adrian would jump at the chance of being with my Roza. The thought made me mad but I clamped down on the anger and sat up. "Would you like to go to the gym with me Roza we missed our morning run this morning can't be getting out of shape now can we?"

I got up from the bed dressing in a black wife beater and black basketball shorts and sneakers pulling rose out of bed to do the same. Once we were dressed I headed out of the apartment rose hot on my tail. We got to the trail head and began our jog. We set the pace at a light run each of us pushing the other to go faster and harder we ran the perimeter for court twice about a ten mile jog. We were both breathing pretty heavy by the time we were both done. When rose suggested going to the gym for some technique practice I was more than willing to oblige. I got in a fighting stance "remember dimika no taking it easy on me" I knew she hated it that first time I had not done so. So now I made sure to give it my all every time now. When she got in her stance as well I knew she would run at me trying to get my legs out from under me but I couldn't let her just yet so I sidestepped and whirled around practice steak at the ready.

"remember Roza don't hesitate" She came at me again sidestepping and kicks my legs out from under me trying to fight to pin me I bring an elbow up into her chest and flipped it so I was on top pinning her with a little work I might add. I was extremely proud of Roza. Our training was much more intense being as we are the queens guardians so we had to push our bodies to the limit never enough always ways to be better. So we practiced like we are for hours until Roza had pinned me five times. She was getting quicker and smarter never going for the obvious take out they would be expecting that and I just wasn't having my sweet Roza get hurt for any reason. My mentor pushed me to be the best I could be and i do the same to roza.


	4. Work and play

Rpov

Most of the time, I would have argued with him over dinner and the cleaning. But tonight, he was all for cleaning up and me resting. Not that I could honestly rest. I picked up the beloved western novel that he had been reading. I skimmed through the summery on the back and thought about reading it. I laughed lightly. Something I would have picked on him for was now something I loved about him. I knew deep down he was my end game, my everything. I was going to spend my life with my stubborn dhampire man even if it killed me. I mean I wasn't saying marriage was in the cards right now. The relationship we had was practically unheard of. Dhampires normally end up with a Moroi. But my Dimika and I were far from normal. I started reading the first page of his novel as I thought of him. I smiled softly. Him and I balanced each other out. Like black and white, ying and yang. He gave me advise and kept me in line when in needed it. He told me once to never cut my hair. To always wear it up while working. To proudly show off my molnija marks. Each mark a reminder of the stragoi I had killed. I still remember how scared I was when I killed my first one. Of basically looking death in the face. And every time I go up against one, I have this thought of this could be the last one. But I shrug it off and do my job. All over you hear of the stragoi numbers increasing. Some blame Lisa for it. But she had no control over it. Hell, the dhampires were graduating early to help protect the Moroi against any possible attack.

I sat cross legged on the table reading his novel. I smiled and sat it down as I felt his arms wrap around me as he joined me in our small living room. Softly whispering "come Dimika." As I rose from where I sat. Taking his hand as we took the short walk to our bed room. I felt this electricity as he intertwined our fingers. Only he could make me weak and strong at the same time. I reached out to open the bedroom door, but he beat me to it. I smiled at him. Taking a few short steps into the room. His grip on my hand tightened a little as he kicked the door shut. Pulling me back, my back pressed against the door. As soon as I felt his larger frame press against me. My breathing labored as desire coursed through my blood. I moved to wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. Tugging his hair free from the binding as he kissed me deeply. I wholeheartedly returned his kiss, a moan escaping my lips. As his tongue begged for access against my lips, I smiled and willingly let him in. I heard him moan as I did. I would have laughed as he strode across the room and tossed me on the bed. He was being purely male in that moment. I loved that about him. He knew what he wanted and went after it. The soft kisses he pressed up my calves and thighs would have brought tears to my eyes if his feather soft touch didn't send desire coursing through me again. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile. I would have blushed as he pulled off my shorts and panties, just before pulling his pants off. As he moved and pressed me into the mattress I saw the desire in his eyes that was no doubt a reflection of my own. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my lips as he swiftly entered me. No one could ever compare to my Dimika in moments like these nor did I want anyone else in this way. After we were both spent, I laid my head on his chest, tracing patterns on his stomach. Thoughts running through my head. I should have known asking him the question about kids and stuff would change his mood and ruin our afterglow. It was never something we talked about. Life was getting quieter. I just prayed something bad wasn't around the corner. He broke my thoughts as he reminded me that I wouldn't be able to protect Lisa if I became pregnant. "You're right I don't. I was just thinking." I knew he and i couldn't procreate or maybe it was a lie we were told so that Moroi had an excuse to sleep with dhampires. I could tell by the change in his body language that he was feeling the way I did. I didn't want another man between my thighs I wanted him. I had struck a nerve and he changed the subject. Some how it almost broke my heart that he would dismiss the idea. He wanted to go work out now? "Sure. No out of shape guardians allowed." I tried to tease him, but failed miserably. I watched as he dressed in silence. Without a word, he pulled me out of the bed. I quickly dressed in black yoga pants, black tank top and sneakers. Pulling my hair up as we left the apartment. I kept quiet as we made it to the trail head and began our jog. Pushing each other to go faster. Without saying a word. Lapping court twice in a ten mile jog. His lack of response to my question angered me. As we both were breathing heavy I suggested going to the gym for some technique practice. It was an excuse to be able to hit him. As I told him not to take it easy on me, he smiled a little getting in his stance. I took a deep breath and got in my own stance. I ran at him, trying to take him down and.of course he side stepped my advance. As he reminded me not to hesitate. I moved to take him down again, kicking his legs out from under him. A smirk on my lips as he landed with a grunt. I fought to pin him, his much larger frame made quick work of pinning me. We continued for hours, pushing each other to be better and faster. We needed to be the best of the best for Lisa. He could push me to be better that was fine. But I knew he did it because he didn't want me hurt.

[Rose's side to the relaxation]

By the time we exited the gym. My anger had diminished. We walked hand in hand back to our apartment. Sure, I would be sore in the morning. But, you would never hear me complain. The dull ache would remind me I'm alive. Once back inside our home, it didn't take much for Damitri to talk me into showering with him. We both needed to get cleaned up and help ease our sore muscles. I stood under the water as he rubbed me down with my favorite body wash before working on my tired shoulders. I groaned as he pressed his fingers against the sore spots. I could tell sometimes he would pull back as I groaned. "I didn't say to stop, Dimkia." I heard him chuckle as he continued. Once I was loosened up I quickly switched with him. Washing his body with his soap. The soap I had grown to love. I reached up and rubbed his shoulders first. Taking my time making sure he was as rubbed down as I could. Before getting out of the shower. I quickly toweled off, hiding a yawn as I dried my hair. I looked at my Damika and could see he was just as tired as I was. I headed towards our room, slipping on one of his shirts after brushing my hair and lathering up with my lotion. I climbed under the covers as I waited for him to join me. Once he did, I settled against his chest and closed by eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to claim me. Lisa had been asking us about going to college for a visit. After her continued pestering. We agreed. Saying we'd go look at the class list. I knew Lisa, just wanted to get away from court for a bit. I wished she would have just asked me that. The college being 30 minutes away, I hoped it wouldn't be that long of a trip. But knowing our beautiful queen she'd want to go shopping while there. And did my best friend like to shop. But, I knew this trip was more to bring more human feeders to court with all the increased number Moroi. Lisa and Christian were coming up on their three year anniversary as an official couple in the court. But they had been together on and off before then. Lisa had spoken to Damitri a few times about taking Christian away for a few days. Christian as I heard wasn't sure if he wanted to go to college or what exactly he wanted to study if he did. I also knew Damitri wanted to get a school here at the courts to increase the training for the guardians and offensive magic for the Moroi. We all needed to work together to push back the tides of stragoi.


	5. The Lodge

After days and days of begging I finally told the queen I would distract Christian for the weekend so here I was now standing by a fully packed suitcase for a trip to the lodge with Christian. I kissed Roza long and deep gazing deeply into her eyes as she herself does the same. The lodge held memories for rose and I. This trip was to try and get over the terrible things that happened there. No one ever forgets a thing like that they just learn to live with the pain. I sighed and pulled out of roses embrace much to her protest but I had to meet Christian in less than ten minutes all the way across campus I would have to run as it was. "It's only two days Roza I'll be back before you even have time to miss me" she snorted and I could of sworn I heard her mumble under her breath that she already does. I knew my time as a strigoi was hard for Rose the fear clear in her eyes to me. She knew the lodge would be protected of course that was what we had thought the last time. I seen her shoulders slump and depth the familiar knot form in my throat as she leaned in one last time kissing me as deeply as she could. In our world you never knew if when someone left, if they would ever be coming back so each goodbye was treated as if it would be the last. The kiss broke to soon as they all seem to and I turned exiting the apartment we shared. Once I reached the sidewalk I sprinted to the small coffee place I would be meeting Christian setting myself in a booth at the back of the small place so I had a clear view of all the exits. No sooner did the waitress come up and Christian was sliding into the opposite side of the booth both ordering coffee and a doughnut to go. We quickly left the vacant coffee hut and got into the private jet waiting for us just outside the castle wall. I allowed Christian to enter first. My eyes roaming the lavish plane. Guarding moroi royalty did come with a few perks every now and again. As Christian sat down in a comfy looking seat I went to check with the captain giving him the ok for take off. Most of the plane ride was spent with mindless chatter about the many times we have ventured to this very spot. Me and Christian got along fairly well our years together had us in a familiar routine. An old western had been playing on my laptop when I seen Christians eyelids drop, at this I had to chuckle. Royal life and being "king" was taking it's toll on him. Fatigue evident on his face. I smiled thinking of how much my life had changed over the last few years all the new friends I had made and the life that was supposed to be non existent because of the rules I now had. We were a force to be reckoned with my Roza and I. Many thought of us as gods. I mean we were good but we were no gods. I watched as the plane began it's descent and softly shook Christian awake, as much as we both hated leaving our girls I knew Christian needed this getaway. With strigoi numbers rising we didn't leave court much, and it got to be quite suffocating. The pilot came on over the speakers saying it was safe to move around again so I stood up and grabbed our carry on bags I walked to the door and looked out. It was dark out by now which meant strigoi would be moving around again. I could see guardians moving towards the plane as I stepped off. Something felt off really off so I set the bags down and pulled my stake out of its holster. My eyes darted around I shook my head at Christian telling him to stay on the plane. He nodded closing the door. The two other guardians I now recognized as Justin and Katie seeing my face quickly rushed up to me, Justin reached me first and that is when I seen it,the cause of my unease the red eyes. I yelled out a warning to Katie who turned around stake in hand, I didn't have time to watch because at that exact moment five more strigoi began approaching me and Justin. We got back to back and started squaring off with our opponents. My first opponent must have been a moroi in its prior life it didn't know how to fight as well as a dhampire would which made it quite easy to stake. The next one though I knew was a dhampire it's build similar to my own. He threw a punch toward my face that I neatly dodged grabbing it's arm and twisting until the strigoi was flipped he kicked as I was going in for the kill effectively throwing me backwards. Justin had already staked his two strigoi so he came to help with mine as he squared off with him I charged from behind slamming my stake through his heart. As I looked around I couldn't see any more strigoi so we pushed Christian out of the plane and into the lodge as fast as we could. If they had gotten this close to the lodge it could only mean one thing. Humans had staked the wards...again. Thoes humans were becoming a real pain in the ass lately. Christian followed me to the guardian tower. "Who is in charge here?" I bellowed out. I could see people swallow thickly as a burly man walked towards me. "That would be me guardian Belikov, im guardian Miles what's the meaning of this?" He asked. "Your wards are down that's what the meaning of this." Stan started belting out orders left and right. Me and Christian went with the group of guardians who were surveying the grounds. Christian mainly was pissed I had him stay on the plane but he got over it quickly once he was allowed to incinerate a few strigoi. The wards were put back in place rather quickly and no moroi or dhampires lives were lost but I still had to find the human that had so recklessly put us all in danger. We didn't have to look to far though because right where the stake was found was the body of a teenage human I just shook my head for the poor woman. The strigoi had probably offered to change her but once she had done her job she was of no use to them. We made it back to the lodge fairly quick after that and I had my cell out calling Rose knowing she would be pissed I hadn't called before now. I could hear Christian on the phone with the queen arguing that she stay there and he was fine I knew I would be having a very similar conversation with rose. "Hello" her groggy voice answered after the third ring. I told her about the attack and as suspected she had said she would be here before morning."Roza we are fine now go back to sleep love we are only here till tomorrow night anyway." She begrudgingly agreed but I knew I was going to be hearing an earful when I returned home. As suspected the queen had sent part of her royal guard the second she heard about the attack on Christian and they would be arriving in a few hours. Oh how our women worry. Christian and I decided to hit the media room after everything settled down to watch a movie, though we talked all the way through it. It was nice to be able to just sit and talk to Christian again lately everything we talk about has been court related. After the movie we decided to get something to eat so I followed Christian to the feeders waiting as he finished before heading to the cafeteria witch looked more like a four star restraunt if I was being honest. The room looked like something out of better homes magazine with blood red carpets and beige walls the seats were a black leather and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. As I walked through the line getting my food Christian told me about the times his parents would bring him here for vacations from time to time. He had a faraway look in his eyes a fire that was also there whenever he spoke of his parents. Christian hated the fact his parents chose to turn strigoi I couldn't blame him in the least though.


	6. school days

After days and days of begging, Damitri finally gave into Lisa's request for him to distract Christian for the weekend. I watched more than a little unpleased that they were headed to the lodge. The memories of the last time there still haunted my thoughts. I stood there with Damitri as his packed bag sat next to the door. I kissed him long and deeply and gazed in his eyes. Part of me wanted to protest this trip. The other knew he needed to go. As soon as he pulled from my embrace I was missing him already. A pout on my lips as I watched him. As he reminded me it was only a two day trip and that he would be back before I could miss him. But the truth was. I missed him already. I snorted and mumbled i already did. I'm sure Lisa would have me busy, but when it came time to sleep I would miss him more. The memories of his time as a stragoi still hurt and I hoped it didn't show in my eyes. But I failed at hiding it, by the look on his face. This time the lodge was supposed to be protected just like we thought last time. I was worried. My shoulders slumped and I sighed. Leaning in once more, I kissed him as deeply as I could. In our lives you never know when one of you leave if it may be the last time you see them. So everytime you say goodbye like it's the last. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him leave. I followed him to the door and watched his form disappear down the hall. I was just about to go back inside when Lisa laid her hand on the door. It wasn't common for her to come see me here. I let her in. "What's up Lisa? What do we have planned today?" To most I would be yelled at for calling our queen by her name without her title. But she would always be Lisa to me. "First thing Rose. Stop acting like he died. He's just having a guys' weekend with Christian." I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Lisa. But..." she cut me off. "No buts. We need to get us some breakfast and then start preparing for a day of pampering." Pampering with Lisa meant retail therapy, massages, facials, manis and pedis and getting her hair done. I knew she was feeling stressed with everything going on with the stragoi. "Let's go. I'm ready when you are." We headed out. Spending the day busy getting our pampering on. I tried hard not to think about Damitri while he was away. But Lisa had me completely distracted with idle chat and shopping. I swear she loved to shop till we dropped. Before I knew it. We had everything done and headed back to our rooms. I couldn't sleep. I laid on the couch watching tv. I must have dozed off. Next thing i knew my phone was going off. I blinked and looked around. Picking up the phone. "Hello?" I heard Damika' s voice. I quickly sat up. Fully awake as he told me about the attack. He had me worried again. "Damika, I'm coming out there." "No Roza. Lisa needs you. Christian and I are fine." I was about to say fine my ass, you were attacked. When a knock sounded on my door. I quickly ended the call with Damika telling him I loved him. I opened the door to find another of Lisa's guards were there. I nodded and grabbed my jacket and keys. If I was being woken up that means the queen was sending some of the guard to Christian. I was rather tired and could use coffee, but I didn't have time for that now. I went to Lisa and knocked on the door. Just as I figured she was pacing and barking orders. She was as worried as I was. But then I couldn't blame her. I just had to keep reminding myself they would be home soon enough. I took my place and waited for orders.


	7. preperation

We awoke the next day early to hit the slopes. Christian wanted to go ski the big slopes so we went to the desk and got the things we would need. We walked up to the lifts and got on riding it to the highest slope. We ended up skiing for a few hours before going back in and setting on the couch sipping short chocolate as we watched the snow fall in heavy drifts."So tell me why did you want to come all the way out here anyway?" Christian asked curiously. "I just needed a break man courts been so hectic with the new laws and all that coming in and I wanted to talk to you about maybe teaching a few classes on defensive magic at court." I told him honestly. His face lit up at the idea. "Me, a teacher?" He asked laughing. "Christian only a few people know defensive magic you could help so many people! The strigoi are getting smarter we must as well." He seemed to think about it for a few minuets before finally agreeing. "Ok on one condition" he said. "What's that?" I asked mildly curious. "I want you to teach us combat as well" he said dead serious. I thought for a moment sure moroi were weaker but I also knew if we expected them to go up against the strigoi they would need to know at least some basic self defence. I knew that he was waiting for me to answer so i gave him a curt nod. I had christian on board now all i needed was voulunteers. It shouldnt be hard to find, more moroi were wanting to get involved they just didnt know how. Once the snow cleared up me and Christian walked back to the private jet that was waiting for us. The ride back was longer due to the wind so I laid back and closed my eyes. When the plane landed I was excited to be back home. I said a quick goodbye to Christian and walked back to our little apartment a smile on my face. I knew Rose would be getting up soon so I grabbed the eggs out and began making breakfast. I whisked a dozen eggs and started making scrambled eggs and bacon before setting the coffee to brew. Getting out roses favorite glass I pour her a cup of coffee holding it out for her as I hear her pad across the kitchen. "Morning my beautiful Roza" I place a kiss to her temple before smiling handing her a plate filled with her favorite breakfast taking my own cup of coffee and breakfast to the table. "So I talked to Christian, he's all for the new school at court have you talked to the queen about it yet?" I asked hopefully I knew it was a iffy subject given all the controversy on the topic. Offensive magic had not been practiced in many years. To me it made the moroi and even easier target. The moroi needed to find a way to protect themselves in the off chance their guardians were to fall. A few still knew it though and before all offensive magic is lost we need to teach them how to use it in their defense. Many shared mine and Rozas view on this but their was also many who did not, most of thoes being the royal moroi who don't want to get their hands dirty. "Yes comrade and she agrees she is going to bring it up to the council tomorrow at their meeting" I seen the satisfied smirk on roses lips. Once lissa was crowned queen she had started giving the dhampires more of the treatment many think we deserve and as such has added a few dhampires into the council Rose and Eddie being some of them. Eddie had been assigned to Mia Renaldi right out of school and has stuck by her side ever sense. They had started dating a few years ago and were now engaged. I guess that's what happens when you spend so much time in close quarters with someone. Mia had been practicing offensive magic as well and Eddie was supposed to talk to her as well about teaching the water users how to defend with their magic. Mia is a spitfire when it comes to thoes she holds near and dear. She has helped Eddie a few times when their were to many strigoi for just him to handle. A few guardians including myself have been tracking strigoi movement and it seems like they are starting to migrate toward court more and more these days. Now groups of strigoi working together in this magnitude was practically unheard of yet there were groups still trying to infiltrate court. Though none have succeeded people are demanding action. As dhampires numbers drop more and more strigoi are born we alone do not have the numbers to take out such a group as large as the one forming. Guardians are being flown in from all over to try and help eliviate the problem but the number if strigoi to guardians are almost double. We know we could defeat them but at what cost. After breakfast we both headed out for our shift lissa had wanted to go outside of court so we would need the extra hands. We all loaded up in the SUVs and left court lissa chatting happily with rose as I drove. We pulled up to the strip mall and got out walking inside me trailing silently behind the girls as we went store to store rose and lissa tried on dress after dress for the Christmas ball in just a few short weeks. Christian and I just rolled our eyes at our silly girls but had a smile on none the less. I looked up just in time to see rose admiring a beautiful infinity diamond necklace before sighing and walking away from it a look of sadness on her face. Being the queens guard we were paid fairly well but rose could never see spending money on things she didn't need. I walked up to the counter and got the necklace for rose stashing it into my pocket before catching up to the group Christian giving me a what the hell look and I shook my head mouthing I will show you later at him. He gave me a small smile and nod as we followed the girls into a tux shop apparently it would be mine and Christians turn to try on things for the ball. I was never big on dressing up and rose knew it. We each picked out a simple black tux in our size and tried them on. I swear Roses jaw hit the floor as wide as it went when I walked out. I had a smirk on my face. "Dear Roza you may want to close your mouth you'll attract flies my love" I could hear lissa snickering beside me that is until Christian walked out. "OH MY GOD BABE YOUR SO HANDSOME!" Lissa cooed a grin on her face. I had to chuckle at the uneasy look on his face. I sent him a friendly smile while the girls went to find us ties. Once we finished checking out we headed to the food court for lunch after setting our bags down we headed to little Russia and I ordered my favorite bilini and black bread while rose ordered pelmeni and black bread. I had to laugh at lissa and christian whose mouth held a grimace at our food choice. We chose a table near the door and started eating. "So lissa how do you think the council will react to the news of court academy?" She sat up straighter a bit and had a hard set to her face. "I don't care" she stated matter of factly. "Look ,we can't sit around forever and let you guys fight our battle something needs to change. We have the abilities to help you so why not help? Because someone is to afraid? No we all need to get off our butts and fight for our lives. If we expect you to we should as well" I could see the fierce determination in her eyes and a great sense of pride washed through my body. I had known Vasilisa would make a great queen. I had hope for the first time in quite a long time that we would all be ok. For the past few months everyone has been living in fear of the beasts that haunt your nightmares but finally we may have a chance at actually defeating them.


End file.
